1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wall holder for at least one musical instrument having a neck or similar taper, in particular a guitar or bass guitar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musical instruments, in particular string instruments such as guitars, bass guitars and the like, are very sensitive to external mechanical influences. When the instruments are not being used, then they must be stored in such a way that the sensitive components do not come into contact with the wall, floor or other surfaces and generally prevent damage to the musical instruments, for example, due to tipping over or falling down.
For storing string instruments, numerous musical instrument stands are known in which the instruments can be placed and thus securely stored. If the guitars, bass guitars and the like are to be stored for longer periods of time, a wall holder is also available for musical instruments. In comparison to a musical instrument stand, a wall holder is very space-saving and the instruments are, moreover, also better protected against damage.
Wall holders for guitars, bass guitars and the like are known in various embodiments. A known embodiment of a wall holder is a rack in which the string instrument can be placed upright or laid down and which supports the string instrument both at the neck or at the head or even on the body in a suitable manner. In a string instrument, the neck is generally designated as that area which carries the strings which are, in turn, fastened to the head of the string instrument. The body of the string instrument is the resonance box.
A by far simpler known embodiment of a wall holder for guitars, bass guitars and the like is a rack having two support arms projecting away from the wall between which the neck of the string instrument can be inserted. After the string instrument has been lowered, the head, which usually has a widening in comparison to the neck, rests on the support arms. In this case, it is important that the support arms adjoin the neck of the string instrument as closely as possible, so that the head and thus the instrument can not slip out of the mounting.
It is generally desirable if a wall holder can be used for several different string instruments; for example, for various guitars or bass guitars, but also for a fiddle, a violin, a ukulele, a banjo or similar string instruments. However, just with respect to guitars or bass guitars of various manufacturers or different models, the dimensions of the instrument neck and head already vary greatly. Therefore, for a flexible use, i.e. for the use of a wall holder for different string instruments, it is necessary that the wall holder can be adapted to various dimensions.
DE 195 07 681 C2 discloses a guitar wall holder which can be used for instruments of different neck widths. The guitar wall holder comprises a mounting case that can be fastened to the wall and on which two support arms are fastened which protrude in the manner of a fork with two prongs and form a seat for a guitar head, at least one support arm being arranged on the mounting case so as to be movable in direction of the other support arm. The movable support arm is supported on the mounting case with an end piece of an angular lever section which is pivotable about its longitudinal axis extending in direction of the wall and can be turned about said axis with a rotating motion.
The support arms can be adapted to various neck diameters by means of this construction. Friction-increasing means between the support arm and the mounting case are to ensure that the support arm remains in the assumed position. The support arm is first set by hand, so that the instrument neck can be easily inserted. The support arms are then moved toward one another by the weight of the instrument. In addition, the support arms can be slightly inclined toward one another, so that the instrument is prevented from slipping out.
The effect that the support arms remain in a set position due to the friction-increasing means can also be disadvantageous. This is true, in particular, if the guitar wall holder according to DE 195 07 681 C2 is to be used alternately for instruments having very large dimensions and instruments with very small dimensions. The desired aperture width is then first set by hand in most cases before the instrument can be inserted. However, often, the musician does not have a free hand when storing or putting them away since he is transporting several instruments or accessories at the same time.
Furthermore, the instrument can also get caught when being removed, above all, if the support arms are also slightly inclined. For example, during removal, the support arms can be carried along upward and again be brought very close together there, so that they lock the instrument in.
It is now the object of the invention to provide a wall holder for musical instruments in which the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art are at least partially overcome and at least reduced.